Prey and Predator
by DayDreamBeliever17
Summary: REVISED WITH NEW ENDING. Chloe has magic which is forbidden. Those with magic are hunted down and killed. Derek is a hunter of the Government trained to kill anyone with magic. He's been sent to track Chloe and kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong does.

AN: So , I decided to clean this up a bit. I just fixed the grammar and spelling mistakes. But I did change the ending. I had it conclude and deleted the sequel. I didn't know what I wanted to happen in the sequel, so instead of leaving it unfinished, I deleted. The only part of this that changed was the last paragraph or so of the final chapter. Its where I added the new ending.

* * *

There are two things you need to know.

One, magic is taboo. No one and I mean _no one _is allowed to have it. Unfortunately magic isn't hereditary, so you can't just kill off the parents in hopes their child won't have it. It just appears. So, people have learned to keep it hidden from the Government. Some aren't so lucky though. The unlucky ones are sniffed out by the hunters the Government hired, and killed. The lucky ones live their life in fear that they'll be discovered. There aren't many ways to discern a person with magic from a person without magic. Outside of the obvious of seeing them perform it, the only other way is their veins. If you look closely you can see the sparks of magic running through them.

The second thing you need to know is I have magic. My name is Chloe Saunders and this is my life.

I stretched my arms above my head and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I could hear Aunt Lauren down stairs rattling dishes as she made breakfast. I slipped out of bed and looked for something to wear. I found everything but one shoe. I glanced at my bedroom door and hoped that Aunt Lauren didn't decide to come up here. I flicked my hand and pictured my shoe. It nudged its way out of a pile of dirty clothes. I quickly put in on and laced it. It was dangerous for me to use magic. Especially here. Aunt Lauren worked for the Government and she didn't know I had magic. My dad also worked for the government. He was higher up than Aunt Lauren and was rarely home. If the Government found out they were harboring me, they could be killed also. I opened my door and was immediately attacked by a little kid.

"Morning, Chloe." My cousin said, while hugging me around the waist. His parents had magic and were killed a year or so after he was born, like my mother, so he lived with us.

"Hey, Drew." I ruffled his hair and walked towards the stairs. He bounced along behind me.

"We're having lemony poppy muffins for breakfast." He said.

I smiled. Lemon poppy seed muffins are my favorite.

"Morning, Aunt Lauren." I said upon entering the kitchen.

"Morning Dear." She said, handing me a plate of muffins.

"Thanks." I took the plate and sat down at the table. Drew crawled onto my lap and reached for one of my muffins. With his arm stretched out in front of me I noticed something. The veins in his arms sparked. I swallowed hard. Drew had magic. He would start using it soon. Without being able to control it. I wasn't that young when I found out, so I knew to keep it a secret. Drew wouldn't be able too. Not at his age. And if Aunt Lauren or Dad found out. I shivered at the thought.

"Are you ok, Chloe?" Drew asked.

I squeezed him gently. "I'm fine Drew."

But I knew I wasn't fine.

DPOV

I flexed my fingers around the hilt of the gun. It wasn't a real gun, just a tranquillizer one. I wasn't allowed to kill them. My job was to tranq them, and bring them to the Government for a public execution. I had been up since five this morning in training. I loved my job. The thrill of the chase was exciting. And maybe I felt bad for the people who were killed but magic wasn't allowed so I believed in fair punishment. I mean the Government doesn't allow robbers and murders to roam the streets freely.

My stomach growled. I was long overdue for a good breakfast. I took a shortcut to the nearest café and slipped inside. The guys wouldn't miss me. I sat down in a booth

And glanced over the menu. The waitress approached slowly and warily. People didn't like hunters. But I think they were more afraid of the magic then they were of us so we were accepted. I ordered a plated of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast with a large glass of ice cold milk. One great thing about being a hunter was I didn't have to pay. Special privilege the Government provided. I brushed a few crumbs off my uniform and left. Now that my stomach wasn't growling anymore I could focus on the job at hand. I was tipped off that someone near here had magic. I just had to figure out whom.

"You there, Derek." His walkie-talkie squawked to him.

"I'm here, Simon. What do you need?"

"I think I found one."

"Where at?" I asked, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"The park, at the playground."

"I'm on it." Simon was still in training, and wasn't allowed to tranq them. I should still be in training but with my strength and everything, I easily passed all training courses and tests.

I entered the park 15 minutes later.

"Simon, what do they look like?"

"Umm, little boy. Brown hair, really messy. Red jacket. On the playground."

"Thanks, Simon; I think you eliminated all but half the boys here." I said as I looked around the playground with tons of brown haired boys in red jackets.

"He's playing with a girl. Could be his sister. Really hot. Kind of short. Blonde hair with red streaks."

"Got it." How could I have not gotten it? She was beautiful. Her short blonde hair framed a pale face. She was small and skinny. She had the kind of helpless look about her that made it seems as if she needed saving. But I could see the strength in her as she looked around trying to protect the little boy. Her eyes stopped when they reached mine. I swear she looked panicked but it passed too quickly for me to catch. She turned back to the little boy and said something to him. He smiled and hoped off the swing. She took his hand and led him away from the playground and me.

"They're on the move." I said into the walkie-talkie. "See if you can stop them."

"Can do, bro."

I headed off in that direction, skirting the edge of the playground so I wouldn't scare anybody. By the time I reached the swings, they were quite a ways ahead of me. I picked up my pace, so did she. She dragged the little boy, trying to get him to go faster. She crossed the street and was half way down the next by the time I reached the stop light. I waited impatiently for the light to change so I could cross. I sighed wearily. This was going to be harder than I thought.

CPOV

I decided to take Drew to the park today. He always loved the swings. I really wished I had thought it over. I had been watching the whole time making sure he didn't use magic and making sure no one was watching us. Drew was chasing a butterfly. He started crying in frustration when he couldn't catch it. Magic was linked with emotions, so of course as soon as he burst into tears, about four or five butterflies appeared out of thin air around him. He opened his eyes and clapped happily but it was only an illusion and disappeared after five minutes. I looked around anxiously to make sure no one saw. Thankfully, all the parents where to wrapped up in their kids and everything to be paying them any attention. I took Drew to the swings and stood by the side and continued my watch. That was when I saw him. He was cute. His long black hair fell in front of his eyes. At this distance I couldn't tell what color they were only that they were light. He was really tall at least a good foot taller than me which doesn't take much. He also looked very strong. He was also a hunter. He was wearing the standard black uniform with the silver buttons down the middle and his gun was on his hip. I turned back to Drew.

"Hey, do you want to go home and order a piece and watch some movies." Drew was a pizza addicted.

"Yeah, yeah." He said hopping up.

"Alright, but we have to get home fast. Ok? I'm going to time us. If we get home in less than 10 minutes I'll order cheesy breadsticks."

"Ok." he said.

I grabbed his hand a pulled him along walking fast. I kept glancing back and sure enough the hunter was following me. I picked up speed, so did he. We made it across the street and when I looked back he was stuck at the stop light looking very frustrated. I didn't slow down my pace. I took shortcuts and went different ways to throw him off my trail. But he was relentless. Every time I turned around he was there. I squeezed Drew's hand. I turned down an alley and cried when it was a dead end. The guy was quickly closing in. I wouldn't have time to run before he reached the mouth of the alley. We were trapped. He came into site and took one step closer to us. I pulled Drew behind me. What were we going to do?

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you liked it. I made this one longer to make up for the short prologue. I hope the cliff hanger was good too. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: . Winkadink pointed out it was a little fast past. Sorry, I just didn't think there was much background to fill in. Besides I wanted to jump right into the action. Thanks for the reviews:

Sammicakes, Rocknroll300, Winkadink, alwaysreading25, newmoon261, kime-hime-chan, Miss Wolfgirl

* * *

CPOV

I swallowed as he approached us with his gun.

"I'm going to have to ask you to move." He said in a deep voice.

I tried to think of something anything.

'W..w..wait." I stuttered. "You c..can't take him. He's just a l..l..little boy."

He sighed, like he had heard this before. "I know but magic isn't allowed."

"B..b..but he doesn't even know how to use his magic. Earlier it was just a fluke."

"Look, I don't have all day. Please just step out of the way, so we can get this over with."

I thought quickly. "What if I told you, I knew another person with magic? Would you let him go?"

By this time Drew was crying. Being careful, I slowly turned my back on him and faced Drew.

"It's alright. Let us finish talking and we can go home and I'll get you pizza." I wiped away his tears and tried to keep my own from flowing.

DPOV

I hated this. Why did she have to be so cute, staring up at me with those big blue eyes of her's. I hated myself for what I did next.

"Who?"

"Wh..wh..what?" She stuttered, turning around to face me.

"Who do you know that has magic?" I growled. I didn't mean to snap but she was making my job difficult. She shifted slightly before answering.

"Me."

"You?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "But you have to let him go. Let me take him home and I'll come back."

"How do I know you won't run?" I narrowed my eyes, I didn't trust her.

"His life. I don't want to risk it. I'll come back give me until sunset and I'll meet you at the park." She extended her hand and waited for me to shake it, agree to the deal. I reluctantly shook it.

"And another thing," she said. "No following us. Or the deal's off." She glared at me steadily or at least tried too. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Like you could stop me." I said, smiling.

"Don't tempt me." She wasn't very scary. "And your friend better not follow me either. Or else."

Seeing the look on my face, she lifted her fingers where sparks were dancing from tip to tip.

"Do we have an understanding?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

I didn't want to admit to her, I really wasn't afraid. But then again maybe I should be afraid. Magic wasn't really understood. There was no telling what she could do with it.

"Alright." I backed away to let them pass. She grabbed the boy's hand and practically dragged him away, all the while glancing back over her shoulder watching me. I waited til she turned the corner and for a few more minutes to let her get away before I walked out of the alley.

CPOV

I didn't stop looking behind me until Drew and I were safely inside. I locked the door and shut all the windows. Drew was running around the room shouting "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" It was probably safe to order pizza, so I grabbed the phone and had it delivered. After Drew finished eating, I put him down for a nap. I hadn't really eaten. I was too scared. I packed a bag with a few things. Some underwear and clothes. Some pictures of my parents, Ant Lauren, and Drew. There wasn't much else I needed. I don't even know why I bothered to pack a bag, I wouldn't need it anyway. I lied down on my bed and tried to take a nap. I had a few hours before I had to meet him, Aunt Lauren should be home by then to watch Drew. Every time I closed my eyes though, I saw the hunter's eyes. Beautiful bright green. At some point, I must have drifted off.

Aunt Lauren was in the kitchen when I went downstairs with my backpack thrown over my shoulder.

"Hey." I said in the doorway. I was going to make my good bye quick. I had already told Drew bye.

"Hey," she said turning around. 'Dinner will be ready in a few."

"Umm, actually I'm going out for a while. I'll grab something later."

"Oh, alright." Aunt Lauren was intently making dinner. "Don't stay out too late."

I smiled sadly. "Don't worry I won't"

With that, I went out the front door and made my way to the park.

* * *

AN: It's not really a cliffy this time, just a pause. Hope you liked. It's not very long. Nor that action packed but every story has a lull in the action. Promise more action to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews: Winkadink, Sammicakes, alwaysreading25, SweetDreamzz3116, FireflyBlizzard. I get so excited every time I see a new one. Well, on with the writing.**

* * *

**CPOV**

I walked slowly. Not wanting to hurry along my death. I knew the hunter couldn't kill me. He had to take me to the Government. From where I lived it was at least three days away by car. I didn't know what mode of transportation we had to take. I could see the park now. The trees, the playground, the swings, and my death. The hunter was leaning up against a street light. His skin bathed in its orange glow. I slowly approached him. He glanced up as I neared him. I let out a sigh. Well, hear goes nothing.

**DPOV**

I looked at the sky. It was bathed in shades of oranges, reds, and pinks. The sun was setting and she wasn't here. She gave me her word. I knew better than to trust a person with magic but I felt so sorry for her. I should of tranqed them both when I had the opportunity. It was dark by the time she appeared, hesitant and scared and brave, in front of me. I couldn't think of what to say to her. She was a dead girl walking. So, I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"You're late." I growled.

She blinked. "I'm here aren't I? I could have skipped town, but I'm here."

We stared at each other for a while, like we didn't know what to do. After a moment I held out my hand.

"I'm Derek." She hesitated then put her hand and mine and we shook.

"I'm Chloe." At first I wasn't going to ask her name. A name had a face and a face had a family. Without a name a face was easy to forget. Although without her name her face would be pretty hard to forget. I released her hand. We stood there and looked at each other for another minute.

"Alright, let's go."

"Go where?" I looked at her like she was stupid. _How_ could she not know where we were going?

"Don't look at me like that." She scowled. "I know we're going to the Government. I meant where is it located?"

I shifted uncomfortably, debating on whether or not I should tell her. The Government was everywhere, but nobody knew where exactly. I was taking her to the one in Pennsylvania. I could tell her, she was going to find out soon enough and she would die before she could tell someone. I decided to be mysterious. "You'll know when we get there." I smirked at the furious look on her face. This was going to be fun.

**CPOV**

Derek was _sooo _irritating. He wouldn't answer any of my questions about his job or the government. It wasn't like I could spread secrets. Although he did answer questions about himself. He had a foster brother and sister named Simon and Tori. He was very protective of them. And he loved to eat.

"What did you want to do when you grew up?" I noticed he used the past tense, like I was already dead.

"I wanted to direct movies." He arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"That's cool." We spent a good hour discussing movies before he stopped the car at a diner located in the middle of nowhere. We found a corner booth and looked at our menus. An elderly waitress came and took our order.

"What'll it be?" She said while popping her gum between cherry red lips. Her voice was rough. I could tell she was a smoker.

Derek ordered a hamburger and a chocolate milkshake.

"Umm, nothing for me." I didn't bring any money. I didn't think I would be alive long enough to eat. Derek looked at me incredulously.

"She'll have the same thing." He said never taking his gaze off mine. I wish he would. I could already feel myself falling into his green eyed stare.

"Why didn't you order anything? We'll be on the road for a while and I'm not stopping. You have to eat something."

I stared at the table and mumbled my response.

"What?" He snapped. "I can't here you. Speak up."

"I said, I don't have any money." He gave me that look again. That condescending look. I looked away.

"I'll take care of it. I'm not going to let you starve yourself to death before we get there." We sat in silence until our food arrived and then we were too busy stuffing our faces to do any talking. Derek pulled out his wallet to pay. I felt bad. I hated people taking care of me. He placed a few dollars on the table for a tip and stood up. He made sure I walked in front of him and he kept a firm grip on my arm to make sure I couldn't run off. Like I could out run him. Even with my magic, I probably couldn't take him. It was dark when we got back outside. Stars twinkled overhead. We sat in silence for about ten minutes when I decided to speak.

"So, thanks for dinner. We should do it again sometime." He glared at me and didn't answer. I sighed and looked out the window. This was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

**AN: Wanna know something funny. Every time I write a new chapter I have to go back and skim through the previous one so I can remember what happened, so I don't end up writing about something that never happened. Again not that exciting but I struggled with this chapter. I wasn't sure what I wanted major to happen, if anything. Tell me what you think and if there is anything that needs to be improved. Happy writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it's been a view days since I've updated, but I'm still struggling with what should happen next. I apologize if this chapter isn't that exciting. I'm just going to go with the flow. As always, thank you to all my repeating reviewers, it's much appreciated and thank you to these new reviewers: murrey-2012, Sensibily-Insane, moleking.

* * *

CPOV

After what seemed like days but was really only about three hours of riding through a forest, the car sputtered to a stop. I looked at the gas gauge. The red needle was hanging out past the E.

"Did you even bother to stop for gas?' I had been a sleep for two of the three hours, so for all I know he could have. Derek's face flushed slightly. He caught my smirk and glared at me.

"I was going to stop when we got of the woods."

'Yeah, because that was going to happen any time soon." I stretched my limbs and leaned the seat back. With my eyes closed I said. "You go look for a gas station and I'll just hang here."

He gave me a _do I look like I'm stupid look _and opened the car door.

"Let's go." He said.

"We're not going to actually walk back are we? It's almost dark."

He smirked at me this time. "What is little Chloe afraid of the dark?" He laughed when I glared at him. "Don't worry you're safe with me."

That comment made me stop. I couldn't really be safe with him, could I? He was leading me to my death, so technically I wasn't safe. I mean of course I would be safe with him. He wouldn't want me dying before we got there. Without me, he doesn't get paid. I sighed and got out of the car and quietly walked in front of him. I contemplated running off just to see what he would do. But knowing me, I would probably trip and twist my ankle. We walked forever and ever and were still no closer to the gas station than when we had begun. The clouds had slowly grey and darkened throughout the day. I looked up at the sky just in time to feel a rain drop on my nose. Than more until it was pouring. Derek and I were immediately soaked.

"Come on." he shouted over the rain. He grabbed my elbow and steered me into the forest. I was shivering by the time we reached a spot in the forest where the trees were too thick to let in the rain. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep in heat and prevent myself from looking weak by shivering. Derek wordlessly draped his jacket around my shoulders. It was wet from the rain on the outside, but the inside was warm and dry from him and it smelled like him. I discretely sniffed the jacket. It was all woodsy and clean and now carried the faint scent of rain. I looked up and noticed he was watching me.

DPOV

Of course I would forget gas. Of course it would start raining. Of course I would have to play the role of a gentleman and offer Chloe my coat. I sat back against a tree and Chloe sat opposite me. We sat like that for a while in the eerie sound of rain hitting leaves. I was about to say something, anything to break the silence when Chloe spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

I resisted the urge to point out that she already asked me something by asking me if she could ask me something and instead went with. "What?"

"If your brother of sister or dad had magic, could you turn them in knowing you would be responsible for their deaths. "That question caught me off guard. Would I? Hell, no. "I wouldn't be responsible."

"Yes, you would. If you turn them in they die. So, in a way you are responsible."

"No, I wouldn't do that to my family. I wouldn't be able to turn them in. I couldn't deal with the guilt."

"Then why can you do it to other families? You don't want to lose your brother or sister, but you're comfortable with other people losing theirs. Doesn't that make you feel guilty? What if your brother had magic and a hunter came a long and turned him in. How would you feel?"

"Stop it. This is who I am. I can't help it. I can't think about things like guilt and families being torn apart. This is what I do."

"Yet, you think its ok to kill someone with magic for being who they are? You think that's fair?"

"Yes, I do! Magic is dangerous. No tell…"

"How do you know magic is dangerous?" Chloe interrupted. "No one has ever taken the time to use it or practice it. For all you know it could be helpful."

We glared at each other for a minute, before I said. "Well, it's not my choice."

She shook her head. "It's always your choice. You can choose to not turn me in. You can choose to not let me die. You can choose to not be a hunter. So, yes, Derek it is your choice."

* * *

AN: Well, it may not be what you expected but like I said I'm having trouble deciding what should happen next. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all for the ideas and reviews: XNatsumiX, moon-called-princess, L is alsomer than you, Cupcake Angel, Annabelle. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I didn't have time and I wasn't sure what to write so any way here it is.

* * *

CPOV

We sat glaring at one another until the rain stopped. By then our clothes had dried and were stiff. I started to hand Derek his jacket back but he shook his head.

"Keep it. It's gotten cooler."

"But what about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine."

We started walking again. He was still mad at me. I could feel his anger roll off him.

"Look, Derek. I'm sorry. I wasn't…It's just that…I didn't mean to make you mad. I was trying to get you to see things from a different perspective."

"Don't you think I've considered this stuff? Don't you think I know that I'm tearing families apart and killing innocent people? But as a hunter you learn to block that stuff, to not think about."

We followed the road until darkness fell.

"Now what?" I asked.

Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I guess we wait in the woods until its light enough to walk again."

"What about food?"

"Search my jacket pockets. There might be something in there." I searched them and all I came up with was a squished granola bar. I handed it out to him. He shook his head.

"No, you eat."

"I'm not hungry." He said pushing it back my way.

"Neither am I." I folded my arms across my chest. I was being stubborn, but so was he.

Derek sighed. "Guess we'll save it for later than."

We found a small clearing and sat down. I leaned against the tree and shivered. Even through Derek's jacket I was cold. That made me wonder how cold Derek was. He was probably freezing. I looked over at him and saw him repressing a shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Liar." I said as he repressed another shiver. "We can start a fire."

He shook his head. "No, we don't know what's in these woods. We could be drawing unwanted attention to us."

I nodded my head and removed his jacket. "Here." I said holding it out to him. He just shook his head.

"Well, I'm not going to use. Besides it's yours anyway."

"So," he replied shortly.

"So, if I die of hypothermia or something it wouldn't matter because I'm going to die eventually. And I'd rather it not be publicly. Besides, if you freeze to death I could just escape and then there would be one more person out there with magic."

His lip curled back lightly as he glared at me. He yanked the jacket out of my hand and put it on. Then he did something that surprised me. He grabbed me and pulled me inside the jacket with him so we were sharing body heat. He zipped the jacket up so no cold air came in.

"Go to sleep. We have a lot of walking to do tomorrow." I nodded my head and my eye lids bean to drop. His arms were impossible warm. I laid my head down on his chest and fell asleep to the lullaby of his heartbeat.

* * *

AN: So, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review please and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So at the request of Annabelle, this chapter will be full of magic. Also thank you for the reviews: Brooke, x Jen bbe x, I love lady a, and whoever else I haven't mentioned. It gets confusing after a while about who I've thanked and who I haven't.

* * *

DPOV

Chloe sat shivering in my jacket. I tried to suppress my own shivers. I didn't want her to see I was cold. Chloe noticed any way.

"Are you cold?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Liar," she said with a light smile on her lips. "We can start a fire."

I shook my head again. "No, we don't know what's in these woods. We could be drawing unwanted attention to ourselves."

She held out my jacket to me. "Here."

I shook my head. I could tell the wind was having an effect on her. Even though my jacket didn't completely protect her from the wind, it did provide some.

"Well, I'm not going to use it." She said determined to get me to wear it. "Besides, it's yours anyway."

"So." I really didn't want to play this game with her. I was about to tell her to sit down put the jacket on and be quiet but she spoke again.

"So, if I die of hypothermia or something it wouldn't matter because I'm going to die eventually. And I'd rather it not be publicly. "She swallowed. "Besides, if you freeze to death I could just escape and then there would be one more person out there with magic."

I glared at her. Why did Chloe have to bring that up? I had been doing a good job of trying to rid myself of those unwanted thoughts but she brought them back unbidden. I sighed, aggravated and jerked the jacket out of her hands and put it on. Then I grabbed her and pulled her inside the jacket with me. Sharing body heat would keep us both warm and alive. "Go to sleep. We have a lot of walking to do tomorrow." She nodded her head against my chest and snuggled deeper into my arms. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. I stared off into the forest for a while. What was Chloe doing to me? She made me want to forget all my training and all my beliefs and turn around and take her back. Save her. I sighed wearily this time and leaned my head back against the tree and went to sleep.

A DAY OR SO LATER

CPOV

We finally found our way to the gas station. By then, we were both starving and thirsty. We stumbled out of the woods and on to the paved road. Across the street we could see the gas station. Like a mirage in a desert. We ran to it, finally glad to be rid of trees and bushes. We slowed down as we approached it. There were only two people there. A scraggly guy pumping gas into his beat up truck. He looked like a biker dude. Leather jacket and vest. Tattoos, etc. There was another guy behind the counter reading the newspaper who didn't even look up when we entered. Derek and I scoured the little store and eventually found enough food to last a while, or at least til we got back to the car. He grabbed a gas can and placed everything on the counter. The guy glanced up at us and our pile of food on the counter and arched his eye brows.

"Is this gonna be it for y'all?" He asked in a thick southern accent.

"Um, we need $15 in gas." Derek told him. The guy rang up our things and put them in bags.

"That'll be $32.50."

"Here's twenty-eight," Derek handed it to him and searched his pockets for more. He came up with the change but that was it. I pulled out a five and handed it to the cashier. He looked at us suspiciously. He eyed Derek's uniform and me. Then realization dawned on him. He reached below the counter and pulled out a rifle.

"Ya'll got five seconds to get out of my store before I start shootin'." He had it trained at us.

"Hey," Derek shouted, "I'm a Hunter you can't treat me like that."

"Maybe not you, but I can her." He pointed the rifle towards me. I swallowed hard.

Derek growled. "Leave her alone. She isn't doing anything wrong. "

"I don't care. The little freak has magic and this is my store and I can treat my costumers any way I want."

Like I mentioned before magic is connected with emotions. And right now I was a little scared. None of this had seemed real until now, with the gun trained on me. A breeze started up. Then blew faster about the store. Things shook and toppled over. Derek grabbed me and shouted above the roar of the increasing wind.

"It's alright Chloe, calm down." I tried to get my emotions back under control, but it was hard with a guy threatening to shoot you. "It's going to be alright, Chloe. Everything's going to be fine." I focused on Derek's green eyes and gathered my emotions. "Chloe," Derek said softly, just as the gun fired.

* * *

AN: Is that a cliff hanger I see? I think it is. . Sorry I would have made this chapter longer but I wanted to throw in a cliffy to keep you all hooked. I hope that was a sufficient use of magic.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So, as always thank you all for the reviews. I guess you all are dying to know what happens next, right? Well, here ya go I won't delay it any longer.

* * *

CPOV

The world seemed to move in slow motion. One minute Derek was trying to get me to calm down the next I was being shot at. Derek grabbed me and yanked me to the floor so fast I could have sworn he hadn't moved at all. He was lying on top of me shielding me with his body. He pointed the gun at us again. This time when he fired I was ready. I put up a force field of sorts and the bullet ricocheted off it and hit the guy in the leg. He screamed and dropped the gun. Derek yanked me up and started pulling me after him, but I jerked my arm out of his tight grasp. I ran back to the counter where the guy with the gun lay. He was shaking from the pain. He glared up at me from the floor. I looked at the gun intently until it shattered, rendering it useless. Then I looked at the guy. He backed away frightened. I could see it in his eyes. I was a monster. I closed my eyes and pictured his wound and pictured the bullet squeezing its way out the skin healing up. When I opened my eyes, Derek dragged me away and the guy was staring at his leg in amazement. But I still couldn't forget that look of fear in his eyes at me and my power. No one, not even Derek, who knew about my powers, looked at me that way. With our things we started our walk back to the car. Things were silent at first. I glanced at Derek and noticed he was keeping his distance from me. He had an expression similar to the guy at the gas station. A look of fear.

FINALLY BACK AT THE CAR

CPOV

The walk back had been silent. We didn't say a thing to each other. So it surprised me when Derek spoke.

"Chloe I… I want to apologize for the way I acted at first. About magic. The way I was raised magic was this dark force that had to be stopped at all cost to save the world. But you, you proved that wrong. You saved my life. That guy was doing everything he could to get to you and he shot at me to get me out of the way. Then you saved him. After he shot at you. After he called you a freak. Why did you do that by the way? Why did you save him?"

I looked out the window and blinked back tears that suddenly filled my eyes. "I..I..I don't know. I couldn't let him die on my account. Like you said, it's the way everyone is raised. Besides, I would feel guilty if he died. Considering it was my fault."

"How was it your fault? He's the one who started shooting."

"Only because I started using magic."

"The only reason you used magic was because he was threatening you."

"I know, but still it was my fault for not having a better control over my emotions. Anyway, thank you."

"For what?"

"For protecting me."

Derek laughed. "You don't have to thank me. I'm taking you to your death remember."

I smiled, then frowned. "I remember." I looked out the window as he started the car. "Can I ask you something?" I said turning to look at him.

"You just did." He pointed out. Seeing the look on my face he added. "Go ahead."

"Why did you protect me? You could have just let me get shot. That would save you the trouble of having to take me all the way to the Government."

Derek stared straight ahead. "I… Your execution's supposed to be public. It gives the people a sort of satisfaction that a bit more of magic is gone. So, if you got shot, it would defeat the purpose." Not once did he turn his head and look at me.

"Ok." I said softly. The car ride just got infinitely longer.

DPOV

She did it again. Chloe asked me those deep questions. The ones that made me think. The ones that made me realize my feelings about… You know what never mind. I was definitely not going there. Not that it mattered any way. One we reached HQ she was dead any way. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She was looking out the window. Watching the world pass. Watching her life pass. Rain continued to fall. Did I mention I really hate rain? Ever since the forest. As if taunting me the rain fell harder. I pulled up at a drive thru window of some cheap fast food place.

"What do you want Chloe?" I asked breaking the deafening silence. She didn't even turn around.

"I'm not hungry."

I sighed. "I didn't ask if you were hungry. I asked what you wanted."

"Nothing." She replied in monotone. I glared at the back of her head. Then turned back to the window.

I'll take two burgers, two fries, and a chocolate shake." I paid and placed the hot greasy bag between us.

"Peace offering." I said holding out the shake to her. After a minute she turned around and took it from me with a slight smile on her face.

"Alright, peace."

I smiled and took a bit of my hamburger.

* * *

AN: Sorry I just couldn't do it. I couldn't have any one being shot.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The Internet was playing games with me and stopped working, so I decided to word on the next chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and the new reviews. I would put your names in this chapter but my Internet decided to mess with me so I'll put them in the next chapter.

* * *

CPOV

Peace. What did that even mean? How could we be at peace when Derek was out to kill me? I looked at him on the other side of the car. It was twilight and the dim light made his green eyes seem brighter and caused them to sparkle. There was no denying it. He was really cute. He caught me looking at him and smiled. I blushed and looked away. Hoping in the creeping darkness he couldn't see my red face. He made a quiet noise. It took me a minute to realize he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

He smiled broader and laughed out loud this time. "You."

"Oh, yeah!" I shot back. "What about me?"

"That look on your face a minute ago. Such deep concentration." He shrugged his shoulders. "You just looked so serious. I've never seen you that serious before." He smiled again. "What were you thinking about?"

I thought a minute. I decided it didn't matter whether or not I lied to him. There was no way he could possible feel anything for me. "You."

"Me?" His eyebrows arched in surprise. "What about me?" Using the same words I had just used.

"I was just thinking about how cute you are." I looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He still looked surprised. He swallowed and kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. I think you're really cute."

He glanced at me briefly. Trying to see if I was lying to him. I guess he didn't like seeing the truth because he faced forward again.

"I doesn't matter," he said, "You as good as dead anyway."

Jerk

DPOV

Chloe was driving me crazy. With her comments, her sacrifice, her questions. If this kept up I'm not sure I… I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I didn't want to think about that. Instead I thought about saving the world from dangerous magic wielders. But those thoughts quickly turned south when I realized I'd be riding the world of Chloe. Sweet, innocent Chloe. I surrendered my thoughts to her. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes so wide and lovely. Her blonde hair with red streaks to make her look tough. I looked over at her and was surprised to see her crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, pulling the car over.

She turned and looked at me. Tears fell from those blue eyes and down her pale cheeks. "How can you ask me that? You're taking me to my death. How could I not be crying?"

I reached my hand out and touched her cheek. "I..I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

CPOV

Derek placed his hand on the side of my cheek. With his thumb he wiped away my tears. I could see in his eyes how sorry he was. That my words had hit him hard. But it still didn't make up for the fact that he was taking me to die. I leaned into his hand anyway. I closed my eyes and felt more tears slip out, that Derek immediately wiped away.

"Ssh." He said softly. He leaned forward, until we were a breath away. He was so close, like he was going to kiss me. _Did I want him to kiss me? _I did. I did want him to kiss me. He leaned closer and his lips….kissed my forehead. Kind of like a brother would do. He pulled back and I tried to keep the disappointment off my face.

"I wish I could take you back. I wish you didn't have to die." He said

"Then don't. Take me back. Save me."

He shook his head sadly, his black hair falling in his face. "You don't understand, it's not that easy."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's so short. It's just a bit of fluff. Sort of. The next chapter will be longer. Hope you liked it any way.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: As always, thanks for the reviews: Killa-Rina-123, Paranormalcy Love, Ashes2Dust18 and everybody else. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been kind of busy lately.

* * *

CPOV

_It's not that easy_. What was that supposed to mean? All he had to do was make a U-turn and take me back home. How was that not easy? But I didn't tell Derek this. He looked stressed out enough. I decided not to add to his problems. Instead, I turned on the radio to keep from having to talk. An hour passed then two. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah," he responded looking at me.

"How many more days til we reach the Government?"

He broke eye contact with me and looked back at the road. "Umm, a little over day. I think."

"Oh, thanks." I said softly. I turned and looked out the window. One day. One more day to live. I couldn't stand it anymore. If I was going to die I wasn't going to go compliantly. I had a plan.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I said suddenly. Derek glanced over at me.

"Can you wait? The next exit is about a mile away."

"Yes," I replied, "I can wait."

We reached the rest stop ten minutes later and Derek walked with me to the bathrooms. I darted inside the girl's room and waited a few minutes to let Derek think I was actually using the bathroom. Then I looked towards the window. It was kind of high up but when I dragged the trash can under it I was tall enough to reach it. I pushed it opened and scrambled over the sill into the outside air. I looked around. I was on the back side of the rest stop. I looked around for a place to hide. I spotted a small forest and ran for it. Once inside the trees I slowed down. I looked back and didn't see any one headed for me so I continued on through the trees.

DPOV

Chloe must have really had to use the bathroom. I checked my watch. She had been in there ten minutes. The line must of have been really long. That tended to happen in girl's bathroom. No one came out there. After another ten minutes passed I stopped an approaching woman. She glanced at me warily, taking note of my uniform.

"Um, excuse. My friend's in there and she's been in there a really long time. I was wondering if you could check on her, please? Make sure she's alright."

The lady nodded and disappeared inside. A few minutes later she came out.

"There's no one in there." She said.

"What? What's that supposed?"

"It means your friend is gone." With that she walked away.

I sat down heavily on a bench. Chloe tricked me. After everything we had been through. She ran off. I sighed I guess I couldn't blame her. She was going to die. But I trusted her. I got up and walked around the rest stop looking for her and asking people if they had seen her. No one had. I kicked a rock in frustration. Where was she? The sun was slowly inching across the sky. It would be dark soon and there was no hope of finding Chloe then. I started walking around the rest stop again,

CPOV

I am so stupid. Clearly, I hadn't thought this plan out. I was cold but I had left my jacket in the car. I was also hungry and it was getting dark. I was tempted to give in and go find Derek but my stubborn personality wouldn't let me. I flopped down under a tree and pulled my knees close to my body to conserve heat. The branches swayed in the gently breeze. I looked around as darkness settled in. Regrettable I missed Derek. I shouldn't have run away. I think I'd rather spend one more day with him than my future without him. I got up and slowly made my way back through the trees. I got lost. It was dark and I made a wrong turn. Risking life and limb, I called out for Derek, hoping he was looking for me.

"Derek!" No response. I shouted loudly. "Derek!" After ten minutes of calling his name I gave up. He probably left. He probably didn't care what happened to me. I sat down on the ground, hard. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I sobbed. Why did I have to have magic? Why couldn't I just be normal? Eventually I fell asleep sitting like that.

I opened my eyes and groaned. Sunlight poured in through the trees. I slowly stood up, m muscles protesting from sitting in an awkward position. I looked around and immediately realized my mistake from last night. I finally found my way out of the forest and looked around. I gasped in surprise. Derek's car was still sitting in the lot. So that must mean he was here somewhere. I smiled excitedly and ran across the field behind the rest stop and smacked into a solid wall of flesh. Arms wrapped around me to stop me from falling. I looked up into bright green eyes.

"Chloe! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been? I thought you ran away."

"I did," His green eyes looked a little hurt at that. "But I realized I was hungry and came back." I looked down. "And I might have missed you." I realized something then. "Why did you stay?"

He shrugged, sheepishly. "I was hoping you would come back. If you did, I didn't want to be gone. So I stayed."

I smiled up at him. "I'm glad you did."

"Well, I'm glad you came back." He squeezed me tightly and I squeezed him back. No one mentioned the Government or magic or death. It was one perfect moment on one perfect day. I smiled happily and snuggled closer into his chest.

DPOV

I smiled at the petite girl in my arms. Chloe had come back. For me. To hell with it. I liked her. I admit it. She was beautiful and being with her made me realize my belief in magic was misplaced. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on her head. I couldn't take her now. She moved closer to me and I squeezed her gently. Then I pulled back to look her.

"What?" She asked, smiling.

I smiled back. "Nothing."

We both stared at each other. Her blue eyes sparkling. We were so incredibly close. Chloe leaned forward, so are lips were inches apart. I decided to do what should have done a long time ago. I closed the space between us and kissed her.

CPOV

Derek was kissing me and it was amazing. Sparks flew in clouds of happy fireworks. This was so incredibly right. I didn't want it to end. I wish time would stop here forever on this moment. He pulled back slightly and let out a soft warm breath that washed over me and leaned his forehead against mine. Then reality stepped in to remind me. This wasn't fair. He could kiss me and pretend everything was fine but tomorrow I was dead. I could already feel my heart breaking. A tear slowly feel down my eyes. This wasn't fair.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I love you and it doesn't even matter." I said as tears broke their way free and feel.

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? I decided to add that little scene there in honor of Valentine's Day even though it was Monday. Poor Chloe. I wonder what Derek is going to say? Guess you'll have to wait and find out.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while. The problem is I know what I want to happen, it's the whole written it out to make it sound good that's the problem. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And here it is.

* * *

CPOV

_I love you and it doesn't even matter._

Derek stared at me his mouth opening and closing like he was trying to say something. He was saved from having to respond by his phone ringing.

He reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone.

"Souza." The voice on the other end replied. I tried to strain my ears to hear what they were saying but I didn't have to. As soon as Derek responded, I got my answer.

"We'll be there in the morning." More words on the other end. "There was a storm and I got turned around. So it put me a little behind schedule."

The voice on the other end made some more comments.

"Yes, sir. I'll have her there in time. Bye."

Derek avoided my eyes and grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me to the car.

"Let's go. We're on a time limit now."

Without another word we drove off the parking lot and onto the road to my death.

DPOV

_I love you and it doesn't even matter._

Of course it mattered. How could it not? But if it didn't matter why couldn't I say it back? Oh, maybe it's the fact that I'm still, even after everything that's happened, leading her to her death. I glanced over at her in the passenger seat. At least she had stopped crying. Now she looked defeated. And if nothing she could say, even her confession of loving me, was going to change my mind and turn this car around. I took a deep breath. Might as well get this out there. It would be easier to turn her in if I tell her I hate her. Have her think she doesn't mean the world to me. To have her hate me in response.

"You're right, it doesn't matter." I cringed inward, at her sharp intake of breath. Like she didn't actually believe I was going to say anything. Anything like that at least.

"Face it Chloe, you have magic. How could anyone ever love a...a…" I struggled to come up with a word to fit.

"A freak." She supplied coldly. I looked over at her as I changed lanes.

"Yeah, a freak like you. I hate you. I always have. Besides, you're as good as dead to me." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I didn't look at her. I didn't want to see the look on her face.

"Fine, Derek." She said. "You win. Kill me. I don't care anymore."

With that, we rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter is really really short so I poster the next chapter to appease you all hope you enjoy both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well here is chapter 11. Wander what's going to happen next? I guess you'll have to read and find out.

CPOV

The Government was bigger than I would have imagined. An imposing castle like fortress. Complete with an electric barb wire topped stone fence. Heavy black metal gates swung open, screeching in their hinges as Derek approached. As soon as he stopped the car, I was yanked from my seat and hand cuffed.

"This way, Saunders." An officer said grabbing my elbow. His voice was gruff, but his words were gentle, as if he was tired of this. Leading innocent people, kids to their death. I was accompanied on the other side by a girl with black and bright eyes. She smirked when she saw me.

"They just keep getting more and more pathetic don't they?"

"Easy up, Tori." The gruff voiced guy said. She just laughed, wickedly.

They led me to the front doors of the fortress. The doors were imposing. Tall and made of deep dark wood. They swung inward and they led me through them. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light. Where it was bright outside, it was dim and poorly lit inside. Torches hung in brackets along the wall. The two officers led me down a hallway.

After what seemed like hours of twisting and turning, they led me down a pair of dark stone steps. At the bottom cells spread out before me. More like cages. Thick heavy metal bars. Lined the wall, with people trapped inside. Everybody looked up as I passed. Men and women of varying ages, all older than me, looking at me with hollow eyes. The two officers shoved me into an empty cell and swung the door shut and locked it. The gruff voice officer spoke to me.

"We'll be back soon with breakfast. Don't expect much. We only food you enough to keep you alive. Not enough to satisfy you. "

"What about a bathroom?" my voice sounded kind of weak to my ears.

The other officer, Tori smirked and nodded her head to the corner. "That bucket's the only bathroom you'll see." With that she turned and walked away. The remaining officer looked at me. "They just keep getting younger and younger, don't they?" He walked away. His words copying what Tori had said but sympathetically.

Breakfast was brought to me on metal tray. It was what appeared to be oatmeal but had the consistency of eggs. A piece of very burnt toast and overcooked bacon. And half a glass of water. The officer's words came back to me. Just enough. I shoved it away in disgust. I wasn't going to at that.

"I would eat that if I were you." I looked around to see where the voice was coming from but there were no windows so I couldn't see anything.

"Why?" I said in the general direction of where I thought the voice was coming from.

"Because if you don't they'll force feed you." The voice was most decidedly female.

"Who are you?" I asked. Pulling my tray back. Something in her voice made think it had happened to her.

"Liz." she replied. "Yours?"

"Chloe. How long have you been here?" I asked. Picking up the toast, I started to nibble on it.

"Awhile, I think. After a few days, they all start blending into one." I picked up the spoon they so _kindly _gave me and scooped up a bit of the egg oatmeal substance. I gagged as soon as it went into my mouth. I swallowed and my stomach turned in disagreement of it.

"Don't get sick either, they'll punish you for it." My stomach twisted again, and it was all I could do to not throw up.

"Do they punish you for everything?" I asked risking the bacon this time.

I heard Liz take a breath to answer when someone shouted from another cell.

"Shut up, both of you. DO you want to get in trouble?"

"Mind your own business," I snapped back, "we're just talking."

"That's another thing," Liz said softly, "You can't talk either." After that neither of us said a word. Silence rang in my ears. I decided to focus on getting the rest of my breakfast down. After sitting perfectly still trying to make sure breakfast didn't make a reappearance, I heard footsteps. An officer, one I hadn't seen yet, stopped in front of my cell.

"Chloe Saunders?"

"Yes?" I asked, standing up.

"You are under violation of the law by practicing magic in public. You will not have a trial. You will be allowed to defend yourself in court. This violation is punishable death. Your execution is set for tomorrow at sunset." with that he walked away. His footsteps echoing off the walls. Once he was gone, the silence sounded deeper. Like everyone was holding their breath. I could almost feel their eyes on me. If eyes could burn, I would be incinerated right now. Why were they so mad? I wondered what the big deal was.

"Hey Liz, "I whisper later once everyone had stopped staring. "Why does everyone seemed so surprised about my execution?"

"We've all been waiting for ours, and you come along and get out the next day."

I scoffed. "Get out, that's what you all call it. Just _getting out. _I'm going to die tomorrow. Does dying not bothering any of you?"

"Wouldn't you rather die and see the light of day once more, then live in this hell hole the rest of your life?" A voice asked from near me.

"No," I replied. "But I don't want to die either. This is ridiculous." I kicked the bars in frustration. The metallic sound rang throughout the prison. "We have magic. We should do something. Fight back. They couldn't stop us. How many are down here, Liz?"

It was a moment before she answered. "Hundreds."

"Hundreds of us compared to, what just a hundred of them. We could do some real damage. Make them see things our way. "

"Will you just shut up, Saunders. No one is willing to sacrifice their life for a worthless cause. Besides no one knows how to use their magic. You're wasting your breath."

"Don't you all want to see you family, friends, wives and husbands and kids again? Don't you want to live again?"

"Chloe, just sit down. They've given up. They don't care. No one cares. If you were to stay longer, neither would you." Liz finished quietly.

I was about to open my mouth again when heavy foot falls approached from the dark.

"Chloe Saunders, you date of execution has been moved to sunset tonight for an attempt at forming a rebellion." They opened my cell door, placed me in hand cuffs, and led me out of the darkness.

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked it. I feel really good about how it ended up.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I apologize for it taking so long. I'm struggling on how to continue it but I will give it my best shot and hope it's good. Here you go.

* * *

CPOV

I closed my eyes against the sudden light, albeit dim. The officers led me down a long hallway and to a door. I held my breath as they shoved me inside. I stumbled and fell to my knees. Laughter echoed around me. Anger and humiliation surged through me. I could feel it. The magic running through my veins. I took several deep breaths to compose myself. The last thing I wanted to happen was for my magic to do some damage. They'd probably kill me on the spot. This way I could have a little more time to create an escape plan. I lifted my head and looked around the room. My eyes stopping on Derek. All the color had drained from his face. His eyes were wide and scared. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wouldn't get to say goodbye, my heart whispered to me. But my head, the ever logically part of me said, _why would you want to? Look at what he's done to you._ Why? Because I love him. That's why.

DPOV

_Fine Derek, you win. Kill me. I don't care anymore. _Her last words to me echoed around inside my head. I realized that was my last chance to be with her and I blew it. I laid down on my bed at HQ and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because there was a sudden rapping on my door.

"Yeah?" I answered, jerking open the door. Simon stood there with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey D, guess what? That girl you brought in. They bumped up her execution to tonight at sunset."

I was suddenly wide awake. "What? Why?" I managed to sputter out.

Simon gave me a funny look before answering. "She tried to form a rebellion. Everyone's gathering in the parlor. They're bringing her in to wait for sunset."

I followed him to the parlor. A lot of people were already hanging about when we got there. Smiling, enjoying everything. Knowing they were about to kill some innocent girl. I leaned back against the wall, away from everyone. A couple of officers brought her in not long after. They pushed her through the door causing her to fall. Everyone laughed. After a few moments she lifted her head. Everyone was being loud. Calling her names. Her eyes caught me and filled with tears. She looked away._ I hate you. You're as good as dead to me. _That was the last thing I said to her. I closed my eyes and wished I could go back. Take back everything I said. Take her home. I opened my eyes to find everyone leaving. Leaving me alone with her.

"You can keep an eye on her, can't you Souza?" one of the chief officers asked.

"Of course, no problem." They all left, leaving me by myself with her. This couldn't be possible. It was if fate was giving me another try.

"Chloe I," I stopped when I heard something. I looked at her. Chloe's shoulders were shaking. She was sobbing. I ran to her side and gentle lifted her chin. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I kissed her. Really kissed. Nothing liked the first time. I wanted it to last. I wanted to remember this after she was gone. I pulled back and whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

AN: Yeah, yeah I know its short but it's a bit of Chlerek fluff, sorta to tide you over until I can write out the execution scene. Hope to update soon. I'll try to be quicker this time. So I didn't realize how short it actual was til I uploaded it. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. Yeah, I know it's been awhile since my last update. I'll make it up to you by making this one awesome.

* * *

CPOV

He loved me. Derek loved me and he was still going to let them kill me.

"It was easier when you hated me." I said pulling away. Derek opened his mouth to say something. Just then the door opened.

"The executioner is ready," the man said gruffly. Derek grabbed my arm and haled me to my feet as a guard came in and dragged me out of the room none to gently. I looked at Derek one last time.

"Goodbye, Derek."

DPOV

The weight of my world came crashing down with those words. It held so much emotion. She wasn't just saying goodbye for now, she was saying goodbye forever. I couldn't go to the execution. I couldn't watch her die. But I also couldn't let her go. There was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes as sweet familiar words and flashes of the past echoed in my memories.

"_Always remember I love you, Derek." She smiled, sadly._

"_I will Mommy." I smiled up at her, naively._

_She watched the sky for a while, before looking up suddenly._

"_Derek, promise me, you'll always fight for what you believe in, for what's right, for what you love. Promise me!" She said, anxiously._

_I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "I promise." I looked away from her sad eyes to see a serious man walking towards us._

"_Daddy, daddy." I said running towards him. He grabbed me and put me behind him. My mom started walking towards us._

"_Stay away from him, Ann." My dad shouted. Why was he being mean to mommy? I tugged on his pants leg to ask him, when scary men in uniforms appeared and grabbed her arms and cuffed them behind her back._

"_Andromeda Souza you are under arrest for the practice of forbidden magic. You will not have a trial. You will not be allowed to petition your case. And you will be executed." She walked with them compliantly. But not before turning around and shouting._

"_Remember Derek, remember."_

My father let my mom die. He let her be executed because he didn't fight for it. He didn't fight for what he loved. But I made a promise. I was in this far now by falling in love with Chloe. There was no backing out. I knew what I had to do. I just hope I have enough time.

CPOV

The guard led me to the courtyard in the center of the fortress. People where sitting in stands around the executioner's spot. They always killed the same way. One swift electrically current, similar to the electric chair but more quick and painful. The walk to the stand was long and slow. Every step seemed to bring my farther and farther away. I wanted it over with quickly. We finally reached the stand, where the guard pushed me up on it. I stumbled and nearly fell, which brought a roaring laugh from the crowed. They read me my charges, again.

"Chloe Saunders, you have been brought here under the charges of using forbidden magic. Your almost immediate execution upon arrival was brought on by your attempts at creating rebellion. How do you plead?" Like that mattered. They were still going to kill me.

"Guilty." I said it with pride.

Why not? I was proud of my magic. I just wished I could be there for Drew. _Drew. _I missed him so much. I hadn't thought about him since I had been arrested. His image floated in front of my eyes. His messy brown hair and blue eyes. I hoped they never caught him.

"Chloe Saunders, you have pleaded guilty." I was there, I know how I pleaded. "You will be executed via electrocution until dead. Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah. Go to hell." He looked furious.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Thr…" Before he could finish counting down there was a loud rumbling sound coming from the court yard doors. The doors burst opened and mass chaos ensued.

* * *

AN: Cliff hanger. Hope you liked it. I will do my best to post the next chapter tomorrow. Also I need to know if I should finish my other two stories. Forever Invisible and Karma is a Witch. Leave me a comment or message letting me know. Sorry it's so short. When I typed it on Microsoft it was longer.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: As always thanks for the reviews. I apologize this wasn't up the next day like I promised but it's been a pretty busy week. Well here ya go.

* * *

CPOV

The prisoners came flooding out into the courtyard, with Derek in the lead. The guards quickly followed with their guns. They couldn't shoot in risk of shooting the audience. Magic filled the air. The prisoners were fighting back. They were rebelling. Just like I tried to get them to do.

The guards let go of me. And I fell to my feet. They ran to avoid getting hit by the beams of power. My fingers ached at the familiar buzz of magic. I jerked at my binds trying to free my hands to participate. Show them what I was really made of. Then I felt warm hands around mine, loosening the ropes. I whirled around and stumbled slightly. Derek caught me before I fell.

"Chloe, are you alright?" His green eyes full of worry as they assessed me.

"I'm fine," I replied coldly, jerking out of his grasp. Hurt flickered through his eyes.

He looked like he was about to say something but I jumped off the platform before he could. I ran into the crowd feeling my fingers spark. It was payback time.

DPOV

I knew what I had to do to stop them from killing Chloe. I ran down the too familiar hallways down to the 'dungeon.' A few prisoners glanced up when I entered.

"Guys," I shouted getting a few others attention. "I need your help." They all scowled at me.

"Why should we help you?" A distant voice said. "You're the reason we're here. You and all the other Government officials."

"Because I can get you out." I replied calmly. I was getting mad. I didn't have time to wait. I needed them now. But I guess I couldn't blame them.

Voices broke out everywhere. "He's lying." Someone said. Others answered in agreement.

"Why should we trust you?" A girl's voice asked. "You are one of _Them_." Something about the way she said the word them made it seem like a dirty word.

"Because my mom had magic too." I fidgeted; I didn't have time for this.

"Then why are you a Hunter?" She asked. I took a step in the direction of her voice.

"Because my father was. He didn't see me as anything other than a problem he had to deal with. So he stuck me in the training program. I wanted to do everything I could to make him proud. He was…' My voice faltered slightly as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I swallowed them back and continued. "He was killed in fight against someone who had magic. The Hunters had taken my mom and magic had taken my dad. I was conflicted. So I continued to do what I had been trained and raised to do. I became a Hunter. But then I met… I realized how wrong I was. So now I need your all's' help in defeating the Hunters."

"What will we get in return?' The same girl asked.

'Your freedom." I continued on before she could respond. "I know that won't make up for years of killing you all. Years of being imprisoned or so many lost family members and friends. But if we can pull this off, we might be able to change things. This is the headquarters of the Government. If we rebel against the system, the Governor would have no choice but to change it. So who's with me?" I shouted the last bit, feeling really confident. People cheered around the prison. I pressed the release button and all the prison doors unlocked and swung open. A girl approached me.

"This is about Chloe isn't?" She asked. It was the girl who had been questioning me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why do you want to help her?" She asked again, searching my face.

"Because I love her. And because I promised."

* * *

AN: I also hope you caught on to the fact that Derek's point of view was what had happened before the mass attack in the court yard. Hope you all liked it, only a few more chapters left and then it's over. That makes me so sad. I'm going to have to come up with other ideas. Happy reading!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm so glad everyone liked the previous chapter. I was too excited about the rebellion that I had to update sooner than normal, which I know will be fine with you all.

* * *

CPOV

The guard that had led me to my execution was trying to escape. I wasn't about to let that happen. I flexed my fingers, feeling the energy flowing from tip to tip. I pulled back my hand and flicked a ball of light at him. It caught him square in the chest. He fell backwards. I placed my foot on top of his chest, preventing him from getting up.

"Now," I said, taping my fingers on my chin. "What was it that you said to me? Oh, yeah. Any last words." I said pulling back my hand, charged with energy. He flinched.

"I'm sorry." He cried. "Please, don't hurt me."

I curled my lip back and lowered my hand. "Now you're not. But you're lucky I'm a better person than you are." I took my foot off him so he could sit up. I left him there, looking slightly dazed. I made my way through the crowd and straight into Derek.

DPOV

"Chloe!" I said, somewhat relieved. I was glad she was okay.

"Leave me alone, Derek." She said coolly. She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry. And I know those words probably don't mean anything to you, but I am. I…I became a Hunter because after my mom died, my dad didn't care about me. And I wanted to make him proud. I was torn between doing what he wanted and doing what my heart wanted."

"What a tough decision." She said sarcastically. She turned again to walk away and again I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Chloe, listen. My mom told me before they killed her that she loved me. She made me promise that I would fight for what I love and that's what I'm doing; even if you don't love me. I didn't want to watch you die the way she did. I love and couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

Chloe sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She looked like she was about to cry.

"You can't do this Derek. You can't be cold one next and hot the next. It's not fair."

"I know, Chloe. I'm sorry."

She looked at me.

"It's a good thing I love you too." I smiled, beaming actually. I grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Chlo. Let's get out of here"

* * *

AN: There you have it folks. Hope you liked it. Again the length difference between here and Word is tremendous. Sorry for the shortness.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I know, it's been awhile. But here is the update and if any of you have read Forever Invisible, I will be updating that also.

* * *

CPOV

We managed to escape without any trouble. Only because everyone else was otherwise preoccupied dodging blasts of magic and bullets, etc. I was still mad at Derek, for nearly letting me die. Maybe not as mad as I was before, after hearing his reasoning, but mad none the less. I was aware of him watching me out of the corner of my eye. He kept glancing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said looking away.

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it's just that I didn't think you would trust me. To get you away and take you back."

"You're right, I don't really trust you. You have to earn that back, but I did believe you when you said you wanted to get me out of there."

"Why?" he asked, slowing down his pace to match mine.

"Because I can see it in your eyes when you say you love me." He smiled at me, a rarity.

"Can we stop a minute?" I asked. "I'm running out of steam, literally."

Derek nodded. "I think we're far enough away that we won't be caught. They probably didn't even see us leave."

I collapsed at the base of a tree and tried to catch my breath. Derek sat down beside me. He looked distant. I was about to open my mouth when he turned to me.

"Chloe, I really am sorry for what I did. I would completely understand if you never forgave me. Hell, I don't think I can forgive myself. I…"

"Derek," I interrupted. "I know. And I do forgive you." I was quiet for a minute. "I know how that feels, trying to be notice. To make someone proud. My mom was killed because she had magic when I was little. My dad works for the Government. Not a hunter, higher up. So does my Aunt. My dad ignored me. He said I looked too much like my mom and that it hurt to look at me. He didn't know I had magic. And little Drew. Lost his parents soon after he was born because they both had magic. Forgiving is the easy part, it's the forgetting that makes it hard."

Derek grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled and squeezed back. I laid my head down on his shoulder and we sat in a peaceful silence for a while.

"We should get going," Derek said standing up and pulling me with him.

"Where? The next bus stop isn't for miles. And it's already getting dark."

"There's a motel a few blocks over. We can stay there for the night."

I trudged slowly behind. The world seeming brighter for the first time in days. The price for my freedom weighed heavy on my shoulders. But for just one more day with him, it was worth it.

DPOV

I sat in the window, watching the moonlight stretch the nighttime shadows across the pavement below. Chlo slept soundly in the bed, which is what I should be doing. But I couldn't.

I was a fugitive. I had betrayed the Government, my brother…my father. I wonder what he'd think if he knew his son help instigate the rebellion.

I sighed. It shouldn't matter. I shouldn't really care what he thought. But I did. And it killed me.

I laid down beside Chloe, careful to not shift the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring or how much the world would change in one night. What I did know was that for a second I was brave. And for the moment, that was all that mattered.

AN: The End. As previously stated I decided to change the ending and delete the sequel since I didn't know what to do with it. So I'm sorry if the ending is a little weak. I just wanted a decent conclusion.


End file.
